1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a laser referenced system for vehicle alignment. More particularly, it is concerned with a kit for converting a centerline gauge system to laser operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicular collision damage is assessed and repaired by a method involving measurement of the damage to the structure or frame of the vehicle, comparison of the measurements to dimensional data available in published manuals known as data books, followed by mechanical straightening or pulling of the frame into correct alignment. The fundamental tool for assessing misalignment of the frame is the centerline gauge system. This system consists of a series of self-centering gauges which are suspended from the frame or unibody structure of a damaged vehicle. The gauges are each equipped with an upstanding center sighting pin. Structural misalignment is determined by visually sighting along the pins, and the frame or structure is pulled into alignment while the gauges are installed on the vehicle, and the alignment is verified by a final sighting.
Such gauges are inexpensive, easy to install and use, and capable of withstanding rough service. However, visual sighting of the center pins by even an experienced mechanic may lack the accuracy provided by gauges which are equipped with lasers. Known laser gauges are not well-suited for use in all body shops, since they may be prohibitively expensive, time consuming to set up, may require special training to operate, and may require a costly computer support system.
In addition, known laser gauges are designed to sight along the length of a vehicle from a position taken at one end. Where the vehicle has sustained damage to both the front and rear sections, the only reliable datum point may be near the center of the vehicle. In such cases it is not possible to sight accurately from either end of the vehicle. The laser gauge must then be removed and remounted at various points along the length of the vehicle to obtain an accurate measurement of the pattern of misalignment. Even where the vehicle has not sustained crush damage at both ends, pulling one end of the frame during the repair process may force the opposed end of the frame out of alignment.
Thus, there is a need for a laser conversion kit for a conventional centerline gauge system which also permits simultaneous sighting of both the front and rear portions of a vehicle frame.
The present invention provides a greatly improved laser based vehicle alignment system kit which may be easily installed on an existing centerline gauge system and which provides a pair of laser beams directed toward one end of a vehicle and a third, center laser which may be rotated 360xc2x0 to simultaneously direct a beam toward the opposed end of the vehicle.
The system includes a plurality of horizontal support bars, each equipped with structure for coupling with the center assembly of a centerline gauge and a pair of dependent blocks for leveling engagement with the crossbars slidable through the center assembly of the gauge for adjusting the overall width of the gauge. One of the bars supports a laser source at each lateral end as well as a laser source mounted above the center point of the gauge center assembly. The center laser is rotatable 360xc2x0 about an axis perpendicular with the bar. The remaining bars each support three spaced transparent targets for sighting alignment with corresponding ones of the lasers. The rotatable center laser is preferably coupled with an angular or degree scale for preselected parallel or perpendicular alignment of the beam with respect to the lateral beams. The center laser may also be rotated to establish a datum plane. A measurement system equipped with the kit includes a laser bar mounted between at least two target bars.
In an alternate embodiment, the lateral ends of each bar may include pairs of blocks having structure permitting rotation of one of the blocks in a plane parallel with the bar as well as biased displacement of the remaining block in a plane perpendicular with the bar. Such structure permits passage of the one of the blocks between and through the horizontal crossbars of a centerline gauge followed by rotation to a transverse position in order to capture the crossbars snugly between the bar and the block pair. Such structure makes the system particularly well suited for use with a set of centerline gauges mounted in a depending orientation with respect to a vehicle.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a kit for converting a conventional, visually sighted centerline gauge system to laser operation; providing such a kit having gauges which can be mounted in the existing center pin apertures of a centerline gauge assembly; providing such a system including structure permitting coupling of each of a plurality of support bars with the center assembly of a centerline gauge system; providing such a system having a plurality of support bars, each including a pair of blocks for leveling the bars in parallel alignment with the centerline gauge center assembly; providing such a system which may be coupled with a centerline gauge system which is installed in inverted orientation on a vehicle; providing such a system having rotatable blocks; providing such a system in which the blocks may be displaced through and rotated to capture the crossbars of a centerline gauge assembly; providing such a system which projects three laser beams; providing such a system which includes a plurality of laser beam projecting devices, at least one of which is rotatable 360xc2x0 about an axis perpendicular to the support bar; providing such a system having a 360xc2x0 horizontal scale; providing such a system having a 360xc2x0 vertical scale; providing such a system having transparent targets which may be aligned with each of the laser sources; providing such a system having targets bearing sighting indicia; providing such a system in which two laser sources each project a beam in parallel alignment toward one end of a vehicle and a third laser source projects a beam in reverse parallel alignment toward an opposed end of the vehicle; and providing such a device which is precise and convenient to use, economical to produce and particularly well-adapted for its intended purposes.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.